Demon Servant of the Hyuuga
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: What if Hanabi was in trouble and made the same choice as Ciel, make a contract with a demon. but this demon is different from Sebastian, for this one holds another demon inside himself.
1. Chapter 1

The coming of a Demon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji.

It was a dark night in Konoha and the day before the Genin exams. The nightlife was buzzing and poeple were drinking and having fun.

In a back alley several men were standing around a little girl. She had long brown hair and white eyes. Her name was Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Well it looks like this little slut is ripe for the picking." One of the men said.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. Then one of the men ripped of her shirt and began reaching into his pants. Just when he wanted to pull out his member, time seemed to stop. Only Hanabi seemed to be able to move. She then heard a voice.

"Do you want to be saved?" The voice asked. "Do you want the power to fight? Do you want someone who only obeys you?" It kept asking.

"I do." She answered.

"Do you really want to?" The voice asked again.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Are you sure?" It asked.

"Oh for the love of kami. Yes. I. Do." She said getting pissed off.

The voice then chuckled darkly. Then a figure appeared before her. It was a boy of about 16 years of age with sun-kissed blond hair, blue eyes and whisker Marks on his cheeks. Hanabi stared with an open mouth. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Hanabi said surprised.

"Yes it is." He said smiling.

"Are you messing with me?" She asked. "Or can you really save me?"

"Of course I can, but it comes with a price. You must make a contract with me, the terms will be discussed later." He explained.

"What are you exactly?" She asked.

He then chuckled darkly as he closed his eyes. He then opened them again. They were blood red with slit pupils and black feathers were swirling around him. "I am a demon." He said.

"You actually believe the crap those civilians spout?" She asked.

"No, I really am one." He said. "The Kyuubi turned me into a demon when I was 5 years old. I was just waiting until someone would call upon me. I'm also a different kind of demon as you might think. Even though I can turn into a Kitsune, my real race is a Devil, one of the strongest races there are."

"Okay then." She said. "Then if we are done talking, then let's do this, alright?"

"Okay then." He replied. He then disappeared and time began flowing again. Hanabi then looked at the men. They were licking there lips in anticipation.

"Here we come slut." One of them said. They then stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a dark chuckle coming from behind them. They turned around and saw Naruto standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"This is no way to treat a woman." He said.

"Well, if it isn't the demon brat. How lucky can we get?" He said. "First we kill him, then we have some fun with the girl and blame it on the demon." He said with glee.

Then Naruto dissapeared in a swirl of black feathers and reappeared before Hanabi. "Shall we make the contract?" He said.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then take my hand." He said.

"Oh no you don't." The men said. But before they got to them, Hanabi's hand touched Naruto's and the men were blown away by a shockwave.

Then a mark appeared on the back of Hanabi's right hand. It was a pentagram that lay inside a stylised circle (the same mark as the one on Alucard's gloves in Hellsing). Then the same mark appeared on the back of both of Naruto's hands. Then Naruto's appearance began changing. His hair grew longer, falling all the way to just above the small of his back and turned silver, his eyes became amethyst coloured and his pupils became slitted, his body becoming more muscled and changing his appearance into that of a 19 year old boy and his clothes changed as well. He was now wearing a black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black clothing (all in all he looks like Sephiroth from FFXII with amethyst eyes and slit pupils). He then turned towards Hanabi's would be rapists. "You poeple disgust me." He sneered. "How dare you try to defile someone as pure as Hanabi? You will die for this." He said. He then held his hands behind his back as the men looked at him in fear. "Come Rebellion." He said and a sword appeared in his hand (it's the same Rebellion as in Devil May Cry, never played the game, but it's an awesome sword). He then leaped towards the men and finished them off amazingly fast, their body parts and blood decorating the alley. He then turned to Hanabi. "Are you okay?" He asked. He didn't expect her reaction. She tackled him to the ground and kissed him right on the lips. He then recovered and began kissing back. He began licking her lips, asking for entrance which she granted, mixing a little tounge into the kiss. When they seperated, a string of saliva connecting them, Hanabi realised that she was stradling his waist. She then stood up blushing but was feeling faint. Naruto saw this and had an idea. "Hanabi, I will bring you home tomorrow. For tonight you will stay at my place, okay?" He said.

"Okay Naruto-kun." She said smiling. Naruto smiled as well. He then scooped her up bridal style and disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

When they appeared in the room, Hanabi looked around and saw the the room was a mess. But before she could say anything, Naruto made a half ram sign and focused his chakra and dispelled the apparant Genjutsu. The room shimmerd a bit and the new look was a sight to behold. Everything was either black, dark crimson red or dark silver in colour. One of the 2 couches was made from black leather, while the other was made of a dark crimson coloured type of fabric that was extremely soft to touch. The bed was black with crimson pillows and silver sheats. The carpet was dark crimson with silver and black patterns. Between the 2 couches was a glass salon table and in the bedroom their was a large closet with clothes. What surprised Hanabi was that their were womans clothes in it, even in her size. Then a noise was heard from the kitchen. The door opened and a woman came walking out. She had brown skin with slanted bluish-purple eyes, and wears purple lipstick. Her hair is a very pale violet-blue extending far down her back, and the second half of it is braided. She was also a rather busty woman, and wore a long blue and white maid dress with an accompanying plate-shaped maid cap. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama." She said.

"Good evening Hannah." He replied with a smile. Hannah then noticed Hanabi.

"And who is the girl in your arms?" She asked.

Hanabi then realised that she was still being held by Naruto and motioned for him to let her down, which he did. Then Hannah noticed the mark on her hand. She then got on one knee and bowed before Hanabi. "Good evening mistress." She said. "I did not know that Naruto-sama finally got a master. I must mention however, that Naruto-sama and I are quite close with each other."

Hanabi looked surprised at this piece of information but let it slide. She then remembered something. "That reminds me." She began. "Why are their clothes of my size in your closet? It's like you were expecting me." She then realised that her shirt was still ripped up and her bra was showing and began blushing.

He then chuckeled a bit. "I actually did expect you." He said. "I was planning on making you my master even if tonight didn't happen. You're the only person that deserves my loyalty." He said making her blush a bit. "And your quite gorgeous as well." He said making her blush even more. "And quite developed for your age." This made her pull a Hinata style bluss. She was indeed developed for her age, having nice full high c-cup breasts and a nice, shapely, yet firm, rear. He then motioned her to the bedroom and onto the bed. He then took of her clothes except for her panties and dressed her in a nightgown. "Are you okay with sleeping with me tonight, mistress?" He asked.

She blushed a bit but answered. "Of course I am, Naruto-kun." She said. "The reason I kissed you in the alley wasn't just because you saved me. I love you Naru-kun." She said as she kissed him again having her tounge enter his mouth right away and began going for dominance. Naruto shifted further onto the bed and put his hands on her ass and giving it a light squeeze, making Hanabi moan into the kiss, which soon escalated into a full blown make-out session. After 30 minutes they stopped as Naruto mentioned it was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow they had the Genin exam and they were planning on surprising them. So Naruto got out of his clothes and got into bed with Hanabi, Hannah getting in with them. They soon fell into a nice deep sleep.

Well the First chapter is done. Also I do plan on putting Ciel and Sebastian in the story and not Claude or Alois. The only reason that Hannah is in the story is that I actually like her character and she is the only female demon seen up to now. And I needed a demon to be Naruto's lover and she was perfect. Also I won't put any Devil May Cry characters in the story, only the weapons because they are just awesome and I know most who have seen the weapons agree with me.


	2. Author's Note

A Note

First of all, i am very sorry that is write this. I actually never thought I had to write an Authors note.

But anyway. I know I haven´t updated in a while. Well, this is the reason.

My education took up all my time and my parents forbid me from writing till I graduated.

The only reason I could post the few new things I did, was because I did it without them knowing. But guess what, they found out.

So they confiscated literally everything, the USB stick I keep most of my stories on, all the fanfiction files still on my computer and nearly my computer as well if I didn´t need it for school. They even blocked the site.

But that is not all. While they kept those files, a virus got on it and a large amount was lost.

There is good news though. I graduated, as one of the only people in my class to boot. So they gave my files back. So the past few weeks have been spend trying to get my files back. Thankfully my parents did make a small back up and not all was lost. The down part was this.

During that time, I got both addicted to the game Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Great game by the way) and I got a new job. So while I have more time now, I don't have as much time as I used to have. I did get a few new ideas from a friend and I will try those as well.

But anyway. The stories that will be updated first will probably be Second Coming of the Red Death and The Dragon of Darkness.

One of the projects is on the game I mentioned.

But I digress. I know none of this is an excuse for not giving a not early and I hope you can forgive me.

Belial the Dark Angel flies off.


End file.
